Chappy Keychain
by Miriae
Summary: AU. Oneshot. IchiRuki. Best friends are supposed to protect each other right? Then why in the world is his best friend, Rukia, bullying him into accepting the challenge from the class F delinquent, Abarai? And all for a Chappy Keychain? Seriously!


This is my first fanfiction in years, featuring a pairing I love very much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chappy Keychain**

Miriae

* * *

There were a lot of things uniquely associated with Kurosaki Ichigo, but he surmised that it was definitely because of his mass of very conspicuous orange hair that he received the letter tucked brashly inside his shoe locker.

Warily, he picked up the letter and glanced over the content written in brusque handwriting that would put his own chicken-scrawl into hall of fame. Passing over the text with an uninterested eye, he sighed. Letters- challenge letters sadly, not love letters (not that he wanted love letters, Kurosaki Ichigo _never_ wanted love letters) - were not new to him, back in junior high he received almost one every three months. But never did he accept any of these challenges because-

"Ichigo!"

Because a certain Kuchiki Rukia took it upon herself to act as his 'older sister' and remind him never, _never_ get down to the level of those hot-headed gangsters-wannabe.

"Oi Ichigo," greeted Rukia. Her smile however wavered when she saw the piece of paper Ichigo tried to hide. "A challenge letter?" She shook her head as if overcoming a wave of migraine.

"What makes you think of that?" Ichigo retorted defensively. It was not like the only letters he could ever get were challenge letters!

A prolonged sigh was her only answer and Ichigo had to restrain himself from being pissed. "Ichigo, you know the drill, you must not fight these bullies-"

"SO! The guy with a shocking orange hair is actually a SISSY!" The people around cowered to the sides as a lanky bald guy kicked the door upon his entry. A wooden sword sat on his shoulders. His slanted eyes rested upon Ichigo and he swung his sword, a leer in his lips. "Orange Sissy."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. Rukia immediately grabbed his arm. "Don't Ichigo."

The bald guy sneered as he looked at Rukia. "Not only a sissy, eh? Hey Renji! Looks like the orange sissy is under the command of his girlfriend!"

Another man, this time a red-haired entered. He was more muscular than the bald guy and more malicious looking. "What's with the '_orange sissy_', Ikkaku? Oh, if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo." His lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "I suppose you've received our letter."

"Those are from class F," Rukia muttered from his side as she tried to restrain him. "Ichigo, let's just go."

His fists tightened. The heavens seemed to have decided that it was not enough that he received 'surprise attacks' from his father every morning. They just had to add bullies to destroy a peaceful day. Letting out a breath, he closed his shoe locker, grabbed his bag and turned to walk away.

"Bastard! How dare you walk away!" Ichigo wasn't able to take three steps before he was pulled harshly by the collar and was faced with an angry Renji. "You-dare walk away!"

Truly he was pissed and was very tempted to fight these cocky bullies. But he tried to control himself. "Look," he started, trying to be as calm as he could."I really don't want to fight you. I don't know what I've done for you to pick on me but please-" he tried to free his collar from the man's arm tight hold. "Just don't bother me anymore."

It seemed his words fuelled more Renji's anger. "Who do you think you are to tell _me_ what to do?! Huh!"

Beside him, Ikkaku was sneering, wooden sword swinging, and ready at his side. The sword suddenly stopped swinging as Ikkaku bent down. "Renji! Look what I found!" His sneer grew wider as he grabbed the Rabbit keychain attached to Ichigo's bag, causing it to detach. "Truly a sissy, eh?"

"Don't touch that!" Surprisingly, it was 'prim and proper' Rukia who shouted. Releasing Ichigo's sleeves, she stepped forward, fists balled at her sides.

"Rukia-"

Ikakku passed the rabbit figure to Renji who mockingly examined it. "What a cute little thing you have here, Kurosaki." He pulled at the rabbit ears.

"I said don't touch that!" Rukia shouted, her eyes wide, and it was now Ichigo who held her back. "Return that right now!"

"Che," Renji fixed his eyes on the black-haired girl. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he mocked.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "I swear- you'll- you'll.. suffer!"

The red-haired man laughed. "You? You'll make me suffer _little girl_?" He gestured at her height and laughed again.

"Ooh, Renji! I'm scared!" Ikkaku joined in.

"Hey! I'm the one you want, right? Then don't involve Rukia into this!" He pulled Rukia to his side, as roles were reversed that he was now the one holding her back.

"Then!" Renji sneered. "Six o'clock in the afternoon, at the empty lot on the 2nd street- I'll be waiting for you, Kurosaki." He dangled the rabbit keychain in front of Ichigo. "That is, if you want to get your wimpy rabbit back." Beside Renji, Ikakku burst into howls of laughter.

"I told you I don't-"

"Ichigo will _surely_ be there!"

"Hey-whoa? Rukia-?!"

Rukia raised her fists as her eyes shone with determination, ready to take on Renji who was almost twice her height. "Ichigo will _definitely_ kick your.. your... sorry asses!"

"Rukia- _wait_-"

"So be ready you losers!"

"Rukia-!"

Renji sniggered amusingly as he eyed Rukia. "Your girlfriend seemed to have 'given her permission', as to say, Kurosaki." His eyes slanted into arrogant slits as he glared challengingly at Ichigo. "Get ready to kiss the ground."

To Renji's and Ikkaku's retreating backs, Rukia shouted, "That's our line, you scumbags!"

And to which Renji and Ikakku snorted.

* * *

"Wait, so it's true that you are going to fight Abarai Renji?" When Ichigo nodded irritatingly, Ishida Uryuu massaged his temples in disbelief and felt the onset of an upcoming migraine . "You're signing a death wish! Abarai Renji is a genuine gangster! He loves to fight- and I heard he's good at it too!"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. "And whose fault is that?" He glared at Rukia who, very much unlike her prim and proper self, was sitting on his desk. "Who was it that said," he mimicked in a high falsetto, "'Don't fight these thugs Ichigo!' and yet _declared_ that I was going to kick their arses?!"

Rukia's eyebrows twitched in a similar fashion and Yasutora Chad, who was standing beside Ichigo, knew that it was the start of another 'bicker war'. Again.

"But Ichigo!" Rukia slammed her palm on Ichigo's desk. "They are holding Chappy hostage!"

"Who gave that keychain in the first place?!"

"Well," there was a slight edge in Rukia's tone. "It's your job to get it back!"

"At the expense of my life?!" Chad and Ishida shook their heads. There was no stopping the two at this point.

"Of course not!" Rukia looked flabbergasted at the thought of leaving her best friend to face Renji. She whipped a piece of paper from her pocket. "You will be ready, Ichigo. I will make sure of that."

Looking suspiciously at the paper, Ichigo asked, "And what the hell is that?"

A pinch on his ear was Rukia's response. "What's with that rudeness, Ichigo? This," she took the paper as a wide, confident smile fitted her lips. "This is my ultimate, fool-proof plan to prepare you for your upcoming match!"

"What crap is this-Ouch!"

"Don't you dare insult my _brilliant_ plan, Ichigo," Rukia threatened.

"'Absolute physical, mental and emotional plan to defeat Abarai Renji?' Seriously Rukia, you're out of your mind!"

He was expecting her to give an equally heated reply but Rukia didn't. Instead, she bowed her head and clenched her fist. "I.. I just want to have Chappy back, Ichigo... and.." she bit her lips. "I want you to be safe."

If Ishida and Chad were shocked with the sudden change in the atmosphere, Ichigo surely wasn't. This was the reason why he _always_ questioned himself why Rukia was his best friend in the first place. She was a conniving spoiled brat! Ichigo averted his eyes, determined not to get swayed by her acting.

"Chappy is very important to me—to _us_ —you know that, Ichigo" Rukia continued in a soft voice.

No! He wasn't going to get swayed!

Ishida fixed his glasses. "Ichigo, I think you _can_ prepare for the fight."

"Not you too Ishida!" Ichigo groaned as he glared at the black-haired girl. She was really an expert in gaining sympathy!

"Ichigo, please..." It was a mistake to look at her. Because one look at her watery eyes and quivering lips, he knew he'd lost.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Yatta!" Jumping down his desk, all remorse gone, Rukia slammed the paper to his chest. She grinned widely, eyes sparkling. "Then we'll start tomorrow! I'm very sure you'll win, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo knew he just signed up for hell.

* * *

"Rukia? Why the hell are you there sitting in a tree branch outside my window at.. _5 o'clock_ in the morning?"

"It's for your training Ichigo. So get up already!"

"... I'm not going, good night!"

"Ichigo! You promised we'll jog today!"

"What the hell! Shut up Rukia or else you'll wake up-"

**SLAM**! "ICHIGO! Why am I hearing pretty Rukia-chan crying?!"

"Oh come on! Dad, get out! Damn you Rukia!"

* * *

"Ichigo, you alive?"

The orange-haired barely registered Keigo's poking as he kept his head down on the desk. "Go away, argh.."

Keigo shook his head as he turned to Ichigo's seatmate. "Rukia-chan, I think you've killed him."

Rukia stopped rummaging her bag and looked at Ichigo. "I wouldn't kill him, Keigo-kun. Kurosaki-kun just lacked exercise."

Despite the pain, Ichigo turned to glare at Rukia. "Just try running up and down the steepest slope in Karakura Town, Rukia. Oh! and add those _beautiful_ 50 pound weights you attached to my arms and legs and see if you can still say that."

"You'll get used to it, Ichigo!"

"The hell I'm going to do that again! AND, the same trick you played to _drag_ me this morning will not work again-Ouch!"

Rukia pressed a cold bottle to his forehead, eliciting a bit pain before soothing. "Have something cold to drink first to 'cool_'_ your head, Ichigo."

Scowling, Ichigo took the bottle from her hand. Judging from the color, he knew it was her homemade apple juice. He huffed before taking a drink.

"Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan! Can I have some too?" Keigo asked eagerly.

"Sorry Keigo-kun! I only have one. Maybe next time?" Ichigo watched as Rukia smiled pleasantly.

He closed the bottle and sighed as Rukia flashed him a thumbs up. Damn her for knowing his favorite drink.

* * *

Lunch time, Ichigo found himself getting dragged (again) by none other than Rukia towards the school rooftop. He knew she was trying hard to contain her excitement as she walked swiftly but elegantly (how she does it, he doesn't know. She really was just that good of an actress). Upon reaching the rooftop, she ushered Ichigo into a shaded part and sat down to rummage her bag.

"Rukia, this better be quick. I'm starving!"

"Precisely!" She took out a big bento from her bag and presented it him. When met with his raised eyebrows, she explained. "I asked Tessai-san to teach me how to cook some stamina-enhancing food and here it is!" She opened the bento like a child excited to open a Christmas present.

"..Rukia, I'm not a goat. That's all grass."

"And carrots, lettuce, radish, spinach- Ichigo it isn't all grass!" Rukia pointed out. "I sautéed it in butter and some spices so they would have some taste. I even added some garnish for effect and even some of brother's favorite wine."

"Have you tasted this?"

"Of course!" And to prove her point, she took a piece of the lettuce and ate it. She gave a thumbs-up. "Delicious!"

"Rukia, you're not a cook."

"So? This one's really easy! I'm even planning to teach this to Yuzu so she could prepare it for dinner."

"Don't you dare!"

Rukia laughed and he stopped momentarily to observe. It was one of those few times where he could really see her laugh, not her sarcastic or her painfully fake laugh, but a real laugh. It was uncommon to see her so unguarded because of her strict upbringing and so moments like these were really rare.

Still, "If this tastes bad, I swear I'm not going to get you that Chappy stuffed toy on sale this Christmas."

She immediately stopped laughing, horror clearly painted on her face. "Ichigo! Not fair! You already promised months ago! You know you're the only one who could get that for me!"

Ichigo had already taken a bite of the food she prepared and nearly gagged. The assortment of spices in it should be regarded as a crime, they do not go together. Reaching for the water bottle on the side, he nearly drank all of it to wash off the taste. "Rukia..."

Rukia smiled carefully, "Ichigo..? Was it good..?" Slowly, she gathered her bag, preparing to dash if Ichigo suddenly decided to kill her.

Which he did.

In the end, Rukia wanted to curse her "training regime" because Ichigo was able to catch her. He was only appeased when she promised to buy him Takoyaki for the rest of the week.

* * *

Inoue Orihime had always watched Kurosaki Ichigo. What made her do it, she was not entirely sure but in her heart, she knew there was just something so fascinating and intriguing about the 'always frowning' orange-haired male. So she watched as he kept a bored expression in class, or as he punched Keigo and Mizuiro for being annoying, or as he bickered with his seatmate Kuchiki Rukia.

For the last few days, however, she noticed Kurosaki-kun always had his head down on the table as if forever sporting a migraine. He also always seemed so tired that he could barely raise a fist to counter Keigo and Mizuiro's annoyances.

When she asked her best friend, Tatsuki merely shrugged and replied "I heard he's training for a battle royale-like match with Abarai Renji from class F."

She glanced to the side where Kuchiki-san was prodding Kurosaki-kun to drink a greenish-liquid. Vegetable juice, she heard the black-haired girl. Kurosaki-kun was not convinced. "Kurosaki-kun is really working hard, isn't he?"

Tatsuki scratched her head. "Maybe. Or he really doesn't have any choice because Kuchiki-san asked him to."

"Kuchiki-san? Kuchiki Rukia-san?"

"Yep. She's his closest friend, even if he denies it."

Orihime glanced at Kuchiki Rukia. She was known as one of the richest, if not the richest, girl in school. She always had an air of elegance and class even now as she smiles subtly to coerce Kurosaki-kun to take the questionable drink.

"I will haunt you in my grave, Rukia, mark my words!" Orihime watched as Kurosaki-kun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, having drunk the questionable green liquid.

"You're still alive Ichigo, don't overreact."

"Barely! Oh that's all _thanks_ to you, shorty!"

"Shorty? What did you say again, _Kurosaki-kun_?"

Orihime tightened her fist above her chest, her cheeks pinking slightly. Poor Kurosaki-kun. Maybe she'll do something, even just a simple thing, to help him.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned around to see one of his female classmates running up to him. If he wasn't mistaken, she was... "Inoue-san?"

Inoue Orihime steadied herself as she tried to catch her breath. She must have run pretty fast to have caught him on his way home. Beside him, Rukia offered the girl a pack of tissue. "Are you alright?" Ichigo stopped himself from snorting. Rukia was always nice to others, not necessarily that she was faking it, but always except to him.

"..Thank you Kuchiki-san," Orihime replied as she took the offered tissue. After a few moments of composing herself, she finally looked at Ichigo, a blush on her face. "Ah, erm.. Kurosaki-kun..I-"

"Oh!" Rukia clapped her hands together, a small smug smile on her lips that only Ichigo noticed. "I remembered I still need to get something from the faculty office. Ichigo," she gave Ichigo a warning look, making it clear not to oppose her, "You go ahead with Inoue-san." Giving a small bow to Orihime, Rukia excused herself and walked back to school.

"What's up with that girl?" Ichigo muttered before fully facing the orange-haired female. "Erm, Inoue-san? Do you need something?"

Orihime gripped the small packaged she was holding as she tried hard not to fidget. "Ah, Ku-Kurosaki-kun, I-I heard that you've been training really, _really_ hard for your match with A-Abarai-kun."

Orihime became alarmed when a dark look crossed Ichigo's face."Ah! I mean, I think you're really amazing Kurosaki-kun! I myself don't have the discipline to train, and I'm also careless and so I trip easily, and I-" Realizing she was blabbering, she hurriedly covered her mouth, her blush intensifying. "I-I'm sorry for ranting, Kurosaki-kun!"

Not really understanding what's going on, Ichigo merely nodded slowly. "So.. is there anything you want from me, Inoue-san?"

"Ah! I-" He watched as the girl gingerly gave him the package she was holding. "This..this is a medicine pack I made. I-I hope it can be of help for you to treat your injuries.." she murmured timidly while avoiding eye contact.

Looking from the package to the shy girl, Ichigo knew there were still good souls looking out for him. Taking the package, he slightly smiled, "Thanks, Inoue-san."

It took less than a few beats for Inoue's face to, if possible, turn redder. "I-It was nothing, Kurosaki-kun! As..as classmates we should help each other!" She looked down and twisted her fingers."I-I guess I should be going... G-Good luck Kurosaki-kun!" And with that, she turned around and ran towards the opposite road.

"Ichigoo.." Ichigo frowned. There are only a few instances where Rukia used that 'fluffy' tone with him, and all those instances haven't been pleasant.

Rukia appeared hiding behind a light post several meters away. She was smiling impishly as she poked his sides. "So, how did it go with Inoue-san?" When Ichigo's brows furrowed even more, she exclaimed, "Damn Ichigo! Don't tell me you accepted her confession with that ugly frown!" And then she poked him between the brows.

"What the- what confession are you talking about?"

"Inoue-san's!"

When the thought finally dawned unto him, he glared, "It wasn't a confession!"

Looking at him disbelievingly, she raised her eyebrows, "It was certainly a confession. Inoue-san was blushing and all."

"Why? Does blushing indicate a confession? Or better yet, was she even blushing?"

Rukia paused for a moment, before shaking her head, "It's all my fault. I haven't taught you the basics of getting a girl, that's why."

His eyes widened, an evident blush on his face. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Rukia sighed dramatically. "And I even thought that you would look good with Inoue-san. That's right!" Her lips broke into a grin. "Ichigo, go and talk to Inoue-san. She might have thought you rejected her. Tell her that you didn't."

"For the last time, there was no confession nor rejection!"

"Tell her too that I, Kuchiki Rukia your guardian, consents to your relationship!"

When he saw her grin widen, he just felt something snapped. "Rukia," his voice dropped an octave lower as his hands fisted to his sides. "Could you please- just stop."

Rukia's grin dropped a little. "Do you doubt my preference Ichigo? Inoue-san is really pretty. Besides, she's such a cute little angel. Having her by your side will certainly improve your charisma-"

"Just stop!" He didn't mean to shout at her but there was such raw anger that ragged inside of him. "Who said you could decide everything- and I mean _everything_ in my life!"

"Now, now, Ichigo, you're being irrational-"

"Stop treating me like a fucking child! Who the hell are you to fucking decide my life?! First it was the fight with Renji, and now even this? Damn it Rukia! You're not my dad! Stop _ruining_ my life!"

He only caught a glimpse of her eyes widening before he decided to turn back and run home. He didn't trust himself to wait for her reaction. He was shaking with anger, so pissed that it almost felt alien to him. But deep in his heart, he knew he would surely regret his actions today.

* * *

It was almost like she was in a daze as she walked home. Ichigo's words still echoed through her mind. It wasn't the first time they fought- oh, surely they fought almost every day but those were merely trivial. This time, it seemed really serious. This time, Ichigo was truly angry.

Whenever they fought before, she could sense that Ichigo couldn't bring himself to be really angry with her. He was a soft-hearted kid, no matter how much it clashed with his outward appearance. He was patient with her, and never one to hold grudges. But now, it seemed like something broke, something snapped and that it wouldn't be repaired by saying 'sorry'.

"Welcome home, milady. Looking that serious will make you have wrinkles!"

Rukia raised her head to be greeted by their butler. "Hi Urahara-san." When she greeted him without her usual energy, Urahara Kisuke drew his brows together.

"Why the long face, Rukia-chan?" he asked almost gently. He had been in the Kuchiki household for more than ten years and so he was one of the few people who really knew her.

Rukia sighed as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Ichigo and I had a fight."

Urahara played with his signature fan before replying thoughtfully, "You always fight with Kurosaki-kun. What's new? That boy will apologize in no time, don't worry."

She sat on one of the high stools and rested her head on the tabletop. "It was my fault. And it seems it would take days to let his head cool off to accept my apology."

"You must have been bullying the poor boy really harshly," Urahara accused in jest.

There was a pregnant pause before Rukia sighed heavily and replied, to the surprise of Urahara. "Maybe- Maybe I did."

An awkward silence followed that was only broken when the head cook, Tessai, entered. "Rukia-san! You're finally home, I'm glad. Your brother wants to speak with you, he's in his study right now."

Rukia nodded and got up, fixed herself before making her way to his brother's study. She knocked twice before her brother responded for her to come in.

Her brother's study looked more like a small library than a simple study. Books were neatly arranged in the shelves. Her brother's table was loaded with papers but were arranged that it didn't seemed cluttered.

"You have called for me, brother?"

Fixing his gaze towards his younger sister, Kuchiki Byakuya stopped typing on his laptop. "Rukia, there will be a charity ball this Saturday afternoon. I expect you to be there in your best behaviour." He considered her for a moment before adding with the slightest undertone of amusement, "Also, wear a dress."

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly. She and her brother may not be very close due to the large gap in their ages and also because of her brother's innate cold demeanour, but still he knew how to annoy her. "You know I'm not comfortable with dresses, brother. Perhaps I can opt for a dress suit instead?"

"An elegant dress, Rukia. No dress suits. Am I making myself clear?" Kuchiki Byakuya fixed his sister with a stern look until she nodded slowly, admitting defeat. He then resumed his work signalling an end to the conversation. "You may go."

Rukia gritted her teeth when she finally exited the room. First, she had a fight with Ichigo. And now, she even had to endure a beautiful Saturday afternoon in a ball with his brother's business colleagues while wearing an itchy dress. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, prompting her to curse even more. Saturday afternoon- that was the time for the match with Renji!

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived separately in class the next day, everyone knew something was wrong. Mizuiro, with all his experience in relationships, surmised it was a 'lover's quarrel involving another woman' - to which Keigo wouldn't stop crying.

"Ichigo you bastard! What kind of goddess did you choose over the perfect Kuchiki-san?!"

All throughout the day, Rukia continued to be pleasant while Ichigo remained stoic and frowning.

And thus, it was a normal day.

Except not once did Rukia and Ichigo bickered.

And that threw the world off balance. By the end of the day, everyone was just itching to ask what in the world happened between the two. But Rukia was an expert to have evaded questions with ease while Ichigo merely glared and that sent anyone running.

It was one of the few times Rukia found herself walking home alone. _No_, she wasn't lonely. She wasn't missing Ichigo - she was just.. not used to it, definitely not used to it, not used to the silence. The silence was however broken by a dainty cough, "Rukia-san..?"

Automatically, a pleasant smile was plastered on her face, "Oh! Inoue-san! How happy I am to see you here."

Innoue Orihime shifted in her stand as she continued to look down, not meeting the other girl's eyes. "Rukia-san, you should go talk with Kurosaki-kun.. He.. He looks so sad."

Rukia almost stifled a laugh. "Ichigo? Sad? Is it because he was frowning? Don't worry! That's very much normal for him."

Twisting her fingers, Innoue shook her head, "He's sad.. he's hurting.. and I guess he's just too stubborn to admit it. I.. I just don't want to see him sad anymore.."

Rukia would have loved to have Ichigo here and tell him straight in his face that again, she was so right. "Inoue-san.. you like Ichigo don't you?"

The other girl's face flushed red in an instant. "I.. I.." Closing her eyes, she continued in a small voice, "I.. do.."

Rukia couldn't explain why there was a little tightening in her chest.

"But! But!" Innoue flailed her arms, "I.. I don't think he likes me- Wait, listen to me Rukia-san- Kurosaki-kun.. he.." She sighed. "He never smiles at me. Or frowns at me the way he does to you.."

"Now, now, Inoue-san, I think you're mistaken-"

"Rukia-san.. haven't you noticed it yet? Kurosaki-kun.. He never smiles with anyone else but you. You must be very special to him to make him act that way around you."

With that, the orange-haired girl bowed and took her leave, leaving a puzzled Rukia behind.

* * *

_It was late, surely, her brother would be furious to find that she was still out, especially when he finds out that she has been playing in the meadows, again. Shaking her head, a seven-year old Kuchiki Rukia increased her pace as she tried to smoothen out her dress. Her brother wouldn't find out because she would be home before him._

_Suddenly, she was distracted by a small figure sitting on the side of the river. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stopped and approached to find that it was an orange-haired boy._

_'An orange-haired boy! Is he an alien? Or a prince from some other country?'_

_Her excitement was suddenly crushed at seeing that the boy was crying. _

"_Hey!" Picking her skirt by the sides, she rushed down nearer the boy. "Why are you crying?"_

_The boy let out a small gasp as he tried to scoot away. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the boy in distress- his eyes were red and flooded with tears, his cheeks were dirty. In a small broken voice, he said, "I-I'm not crying."_

"_You're obviously crying. Why?" Urahara-san was always proud of her for being frank. When the boy flinched, she wondered if he was scared of her. Slowly, she crouched down to his level and swept a stray orange hair away from his damp forehead. "Hey, don't be scared, I won't hurt you."_

_When the boy did not answer and just continued looking at her, she sighed and sat beside him, careful to give him enough space. "I'll just sit here, you can tell me anything- but don't worry! I'll wait!" She smiled and busied herself with playing with the grass._

_After ten minutes, the boy was still silent, his head tucked against his knees. Rukia was certain he was crying as silently as he could. Why did she volunteer to keep him company again? Her brother was surely angry now. She should be heading home soon.. _

_'I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. Bye!' was what she should have said. Instead, she said, "My name's Rukia."_

_Wait! Wait! Wait! She should really be heading home now! Standing up, she was ready to walk away when the boy finally spoke, "I-Ichigo."_

_Looking at the boy quizzically, she repeated, "Ichigo? You want some strawberries?" Surely she had strawberries at home, Urahara-san loved to put them on random dishes. _

"_No.. my name..," he looked at her. "My name is Ichigo.."_

_Rukia smiled as she offered her hand. "That's a cute name."_

_When did it become a habit, she did not know. But she always found him sitting at the riverside. Always, she sat by his side, telling him of her day at school, of what Tessai-san cooked, of how she was scolded by Urahara-san because she returned home with bruises from playing in the meadows. Ichigo, most of the time, was quiet but she was sure he was listening. _

"_I swear, Urahara's worst than my mother! She was much of a free spirit as I am. How about your mother?"_

"_My mother's dead."_

_It was then that Ichigo started to open up to her. He told her of what he remembered on the day his mother died. He shared about his nightmares. She was never a caring person, heck, her brother trained her to be detached to people. But Rukia just couldn't leave this boy. Seeing him crying alone reminded her so much of herself - of that girl two years ago who stood by her parent's coffin, not really understanding why her parents were sleeping the whole day, and her brother explaining that they won't be waking up._

Rukia opened her eyes, blinking back the sleepiness away. She lay motionless for a few seconds, her mind reeling back to her dream. She smiled. It was a very old memory of when Ichigo was still a crybaby and not the glaring person that he is now. Why she was remembering those things now, she wondered.

Suddenly, she shot up and looked at her cell phone on her side table.

It was the day of Renji's challenge.

_Shit_. She wanted to pull her hair out. Ichigo was still avoiding her, she couldn't rely on him to save Chappy. Plus, there was that charity ball her brother _forced_ her to attend coinciding with the set time.

She let out a long, heavy sigh and whispered, "Ichigo you baka.. You don't even care about Chappy.."

There was no backing out now. If Ichigo wasn't going to help, then she had to do it herself.

* * *

Keigo's brow furrowed as he watched Ichigo glance at the wall clock for the fifth time in ten minutes. He scowled as he slammed his plastic cup down the table. "Ichigo, do you have _other_ plans today?"

The orange-haired boy took a bite of his cheeseburger and did not answer.

Grabbing Ichigo's burger, Keigo whined, "Ichigooo! Am I that boring of a companion? You keep looking at the clock!"

"What the-Keigo!" Ichigo growled, retrieving his stolen burger.

Beside him, Chad cleared his throat. "Isn't today the day you've set to challenge Abarai Renji from class F?"

Ichigo froze, his hold on his burger tightening. "I wasn't the one who set it."

Keigo stopped whining as he too looked at Ichigo. "Oh, was it today?" Alarmed, his eyes widened as he grabbed Ichigo to stand up. "Then what the heck are you doing here? You should be kicking their asses right now!"

"I won't be going," Ichigo replied quietly as he grabbed Keigo's hand that was holding his arm.

"B-but! Kuchiki-san is expecting you there!"

_Rukia._ He frowned. Ashamed of snapping at her, he really didn't know how to make up to her. And so he continued avoiding her.

"She's intelligent enough not to involve herself with Renji. So can you _please_ shut up." Yes, Rukia knew better than to confront Renji and his sidekicks. Even if she was a girl, it wasn't a sure reason for Renji not to harm her.

Keigo and Chad continued looking at him, still unconvinced, but chose to remain silent.

He took another bite of his burger. Renji was holding Rukia's Chappy as hostage. It was just a keychain that she forced him to use. He didn't even like rabbits! It was very old, slightly worn out. When did she give it to him again? Suddenly, he cursed as he remembered.

"_Ichigo!"_

_He looked up to see the smiling face of his black-haired friend. He couldn't suppress his own smile. She always came by the riverside, and so he always waited for her. She would tell him stories and he would eagerly listen. Slowly, he found himself sharing stories too, of how Tatsuki-chan always beat him in karate or how Yuzu and Karin clung to their big brother during a thunderstorm. _

"_I've decided. I'm going to be your best friend!"_

"_Best friend?"_

"_Yup! It means that I'll protect and guide you!"_

_His boyish smile widened. Best friend. Rukia-chan is his best friend. He liked that._

_Bending over, she detached a rabbit keychain from her backpack and held it out to Ichigo. "Here, take this. It's my favorite Chappy keychain."_

"_But I don't like rabbits.."_

"_Oh, just take it!" She attached it to his own backpack amidst his protests. "This is the sign of our friendship, so don't you ever lose it!"_

"Sorry guys, I have to go."

Goddamnit. He was going to kill that bastard Abarai Renji.

* * *

The last few rays of light illuminated the empty lot where two teenagers stood: a muscular red-haired male wearing a pair of faded jeans and black rock n' roll shirt complete with a visor on his head and a black-haired female wearing a yellow sundress that reached just above her knee, her feet covered with cream-colored wedge sandals. Both were staring intently at each other, arms crossed on their chest.

The male's face twisted in a frown. "What the fuck, woman? Where the hell is Kurosaki?"

Rukia's eye twitched briefly as she showed her sweetest smile. "Kurosaki-kun is quite busy right now, so, can I have the Chappy keychain back?" She held out her hand.

"Tch! I won't return it without a fight, woman." Renji eyed Rukia from head to foot and he smirked. "But maybe we can work on an agreement. Why don't you join me for snacks?"

"It depends on what kind of agreement, Abarai-kun." She barely stopped herself from stuttering when Renji started moving slowly towards her like a predator. Warning signals were shouting inside her brain, but her legs felt jelly. This guy was a real delinquent, a person who lived and breathed fighting and terrorizing students like her.

Suddenly, a piece of paper wheezed at her side, barely grazing her hair, and hit the intimidating redhead straight between the eyes.

"I don't think so, Abarai."

Rukia whirled around, relief washing her being as she saw her best friend, Ichigo, standing behind her. One look and she knew he was severely pissed, his brows drawn closer together than normal.

He glanced at her. "Are you hurt, Rukia?" She shook her head.

"So you finally decided to show up!" Renji cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this over with."

"That's my line," Ichigo answered darkly. "If I win, you'll return the keychain and promise that you'll never bother us again." He moved to advance, but was stopped by Rukia grabbing his sleeves.

"Ichigo, don't fight him!" She whispered hurriedly, panic dancing in her eyes. "He's dangerous!"

He reached out to pat her head as he gave her a reassuring smile. Surprisingly, Rukia felt a tug on her chest. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

She watched as Ichigo and Renji locked gazes, slowly circling each other. She clenched her dress. _'Please let him be safe.'_

Renji attacked first, his fist came straight at Ichigo's head. Ichigo ducked but was hit by Renji's knee on the gut. The sneer on the redhead's lips widened as he watched Ichigo stagger. Cracking his neck to the side, Renji attacked again.

Rukia stifled a scream as Renji's fist collided against Ichigo's cheek, causing the latter to burst his lips, blood trickling at the corner of his mouth. Ichigo was no match for him. Renji was much stronger being a veteran at fighting.

"I'm disappointed that you're so weak, Kurosaki!" Renji's fist came for another blow but this time, Ichigo was prepared. He twisted his body just in the nick of time to evade the punch, grab the visor of his opponent, and jump away from Renji's reach.

Bloody and bruised, Ichigo's lips curved in a triumphant smirk as he watched the color drain slowly from Renji's face. "Hey! I heard you really like visors, Abarai."

Renji looked uncomfortable, his eyes focused on his visor. "H-ha! Who said that?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I can't resist the urge to break it." He held the visor in his hands, ready to snap it into two.

"That's worth a fucking lot of money you dimwit!" Renji howled, his hands poised to grab the stolen visor from Ichigo.

_Crap._ He wasn't even _supposed_ to wear his favorite and most expensive visor. But it had been sweltering hot today (and it didn't hurt that it matched his outfit) that he opted to use his visor, thinking that he could leave it at Ikkaku's care during his match with Kurosaki.

But Ikkaku was not able to come because he was assigned to babysit his "scary" little sister, Yachiru-chan, ("What the fucking hell, Ikkaku!") and he forgot all about still wearing it from the surprise of facing a girl instead of the orange-haired male.

And now, the said orange-haired bastard was holding it hostage.

"Give that back, Kurosaki," he growled.

"Only if you give Chappy back!" Rukia yelled from the sidelines.

"And promise not to bother us again," Ichigo added.

"No deal! You're asking for too- fuck! Wait, wait wait! Don't snap it! Okay! Okay! Fine!" Renji reached for the keychain in his pocket and threw it at Ichigo who caught it perfectly. He glared. "There! Now, don't you dare throw my visor!"

Ichigo wasn't that evil and so he held out the visor for Renji to be able to grab immediately. The redhead took a laboured breath and hissed "I swear I'll get you next time, Kurosaki!" Renji stalked off angrily, his glare never wavering.

"Ichigo!" Rukia lightly punched Ichigo's side. "Where did you get that brilliant idea?"

"Hmph." Well, it didn't hurt that he was good friends with Ishida Uryuu, one of the geniuses in their class.

He turned to stare at his friend, still clad in the yellow ruffled dress- not that he was complaining. "Weren't you supposed to be at your brother's party?

Rukia blinked, wondering how in the world Ichigo knew. "W-well, I kind of excused myself for a while.."

"Your brother doesn't know you're here?!"

"Well that's beside the point!" She snapped and crossed her arms. Letting out a deep breath, she smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, his eyes wandering everywhere but her, "I, well, I- I didn't mean the things I've said before."

Rukia's smile widened. She knew it was the closest he could get at saying sorry. "I will only forgive you if you buy me Chappy biscuits, Ichigo."

He snorted. Rukia was prepared for his flat out 'No' but instead, he replied. "Where do you buy those cookies?"

Taken aback, it took a moment for Rukia to answer. "It's that store at Fifth street, near Kanonji's Magic shop."

He pocketed the Chappy keychain, making sure it's safe. "Well come on, shorty."

He missed seeing her pissed face. A pissed Rukia was definitely much better than a passive one. She punched him at the gut. "Damn, that hurts!"

"That's what you get for calling me shorty, strawberry!"

"Who are you calling strawberry?! I've changed my mind, I won't buy you those biscuits-_Ouch_!"

"What were you _saying_? Ichigo?"

"..Never mind... Shorty!"

And so Rukia and Ichigo bickered. Yes, everything was back to normal.

* * *

**The End**

I love Renji but I had to make him evil for this story, Sorry!


End file.
